Completing Sisters
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: After the Pain attack, Naruto is thinking about Hinata's confession when he wonders onto a training field where Hanabi is training at. They started talking when Hanabi confesses to him and starts kissing him. What will happen when Hinata walks in on them? NarutoxHanabixHinata


Competing Sisters ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It is returning to normal after the Pain incident and Naruto has become the hero of Konoha. The villagers are grateful to Naruto for saving them and Naruto is happy the attention. The villagers' attitude changed from hating him to loving him. They were apologizing to him for treating so badly but Naruto's not the one to hold grudges and told them that he just wanted to move forward to a better future with them.

This brought a whole new respect. Naruto was walking through the village, lost in his thoughts. He kept flashing back to when Hinata saved him from Pain. Her words kept ringing his ears. _Because I love you, Naruto-kun. _Naruto hasn't given her answer and he knows that she deserves one.

He couldn't understand why Hinata loves him. She's royalty and he's trash. It wouldn't work out. She deserved someone that would be able to give her everything and Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to do that. He kept walking until he walked onto the training field. He looks up and sees a young girl around the age of 11.

She looks like a smaller vision of Hinata except she has black hair. She must be Hinata's sister or little cousin. The girl was hitting a patted dummy when she saw Naruto out the corner of her eyes. She stopped what she was doing and stared at Naruto.

"You must be Naruto-san" the girl said bowing.

Naruto found it weird that girl was bowing to him. No one ever bowed to him.

"Yea, I am. Who are you?" Naruto asked curious.

"You don't know who I am. I am Hanabi Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Clan" Hanabi said scoffed at him.

"I'm sorry Hanabi-chan. So I guess that mean that you're Hinata's little sister then" Naruto said smiling a little.

"Yes I am. So you're the one that Hinata has a crush on" Hanabi said folding her arms.

"Yea, um do you know where she is? I need to talk to her"

Hanabi knew where Hinata but she didn't want to tell him. She looked Naruto up and down. She noticed that he's very good-looking and he seems strong. Hanabi's eyes travelled down from his face to chest then down to his groin.

"Hanabi-chan, are you still there?" Naruto asked waving his hand in front of her face.

She snapped out of her thoughts. Hanabi blushed and nodded. Naruto chuckles a little before ruffling her hair.

"You're kinda cute, Hanabi-chan" Naruto said smiling.

Hanabi blushes a darker shade of red. Naruto was about to walk away when something got a hold his sleeve. He looks and sees that it's Hanabi.

"N-Naruto-san, can I-I ask something?" Hanabi asked nervously.

Naruto turns and looks at her.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curious.

Hanabi couldn't look him in the eyes. She didn't know how to ask him this. Hanabi takes a deep breath and let's it go.

"Well I… I have somebody that I like and I don't how to tell them this. I don't know if they like me or not, what should I do?" Hanabi asked unsure.

They were sitting on the ground, leaning against a big tree. Naruto thought about this for second. His face was scrunched up with concentration. Hanabi laughed a little at his face. It was laughing and it looked like he was constipated.

"I think you should tell then even they don't feel the same way. It's better to know and move then to not know and unsure" Naruto said smiling.

Hanabi was surprised by what he said. It is good advice and it made Hanabi more confident.

"Thank you Naruto-san" Hanabi said smiling.

"You're welcome by the way, who's the lucky guy?"

Hanabi took Naruto's face in her hands and pulls him towards her. She captures his lips with hers and kisses him passionately. Naruto was surprised by Hanabi's action. He didn't know that she was referring to him. She pulls back, smiling. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

He looked like a fish for a minute before Hanabi straddles him. She kisses him again as her hands up and down his chest. Naruto didn't how to respond until Hanabi's hand cups his junk. Naruto jumps and stares in shock at Hanabi. Hanabi smirks at him.

"You're pretty big, Naruto-kun" Hanabi said nibbling his ear.

Naruto shivered as Hanabi rub him through his pants. He couldn't help it but he felt himself hardening.

"Hanabi-chan, w-we can't do this" Naruto stuttered.

"Don't worry Naruto, no one comes to this training field anymore" Hanabi said unzipping Naruto's pants.

Naruto hissed as the air hit his throbbing erection. Hanabi stared Naruto's cock. It's at least 10 inches long and 2 inches wide. She licks the tip and Naruto groans. Hanabi takes Naruto inch by inch and can only take about 7 inches. She tries not to on him and slowly bobs her head up and down his length.

What she could take in her mouth, she uses her hands. Naruto's mind was slowly going blank. Hanabi's mouth was so wet and warm. It felt so good that he couldn't think straight.

"_Mmmm, this feels too good but we shouldn't be doing this. We might get caught_" Naruto thought as Hanabi continues to suck on him.

"Naruto-kun?! Hanabi-chan?! Hanabi-chan, what are you doing to Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto looks and his face goes pale as a ghost. He sees Hinata at the edge of the training ground. This isn't what Naruto was hoping for.

"H-Hinata-chan, this isn't w-what it looks like" Naruto said afraid for his life.

Hanabi lets go Naruto and smirks at Hinata.

"I'm giving Naruto-kun a blowjob. You waited too long to claim him so I am besides I'm better at giving a blowjob than you" Hanabi said smirking.

Hinata was too shock to say anything and Naruto didn't know what to say. Hinata walks towards them. Naruto is afraid that Hanabi had on unleashed the wrath of Hinata. They are going to die. Hinata pulls Hanabi out of the way and took of Naruto in one fell swoop.

Naruto groans as Hinata starts sucking on him. Hinata was able to take of Naruto without gagging. Naruto laced his hand in Hinata's silky hair. Hinata bobbed her head up and down while massaging Naruto's balls at the same time.

"Mmmm H-Hinata-chan, I'm-I'm gonna cum" Naruto said held Hinata's head in place.

He came hard in Hinata's mouth. Hinata swallowed most of it. She licked the rest of it off her chin. The sight turned Naruto on so much that he was standing attention again. Hanabi was at Hinata for making Naruto cum. She was planning to do that. Hanabi discarded her clothes.

Naruto blushed as he stared at Hanabi's naked body. She was at least a B-cup. Hinata glared at Hanabi and took off her clothes as well. Naruto got a nosebleed as he stared at Hinata's curvaceous body. She has a 36 D-cup breasts and a fat ass. The Hyuuga sisters were arguing about who was taking Naruto's virginity.

"Girls, you shouldn't be fighting over me" Naruto said trying to get them to calm down.

"Just stay out of this, Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling sweetly.

"This is between me and her" Hanabi said winking at him.

"Don't I have a choice in the matter?" Naruto asked frowning.

Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other before shaking their heads. He wanted a choice on who he wanted to lose his virginity to. They were treating him like a treat of meat.

"No, you two are going to do what I say. Now get on your backs" Naruto said frowning.

They looked at Naruto in shock. Naruto never raised his voice at anyone. It was kind of turning them and did what Naruto said. He made a shadow clone and the shadow position himself at Hanabi's entrance. The original positioned himself at Hinata's entrance. He looked at Hinata and nodded. Naruto entered Hinata's pussy and she's very tight He was surprised that he didn't come to a barrier.

"I masturbated to the thought of you a lot and I used dido" Hinata said blushing.

Naruto chuckled a little and kissed her on the lips. Hinata kissed back everything she had. He pulled out so that the tip was still in and slammed back in. Hinata screamed in pleasure as Naruto pounded into her pussy. She never knew that sex would feel so good. She moaned loudly as Naruto played with her breasts.

Naruto sucked on her left nipple and pinched on the right one. He sucked her nipple until it was a nice bright red and switched to give the right one the same treatment. He pulled Hinata on top of him and lay on his back. Hinata stared at him in confusion.

"You can move on her own" Naruto said smirking.

Hinata blushed as she started bouncing up and down his length. Naruto looked up and saw Hanabi with her pussy in his face. The clone was gone.

"I want to lick my pussy" Hanabi said frowning.

Naruto started licking her pussy. Hanabi shivered as Naruto sucked her clit.

"Ah N-Naruto, it f-feels so good" Hanabi said moaning.

Naruto stuck his tongue in her pussy as he thrust into Hinata. Hanabi thrust her hips and grinded her pussy on Naruto's face. She wanted his tongue further in her.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm-I'm gonna cum" Hinata said playing with breasts.

"M-Me too"

Naruto was close too. A few more thrusts and licks, Naruto had come inside of Hinata. Hanabi came on Naruto and Hinata came as well. Naruto pulled out of Hinata. He was spent. Hinata and Hanabi were tired as well and cuddled into Naruto's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around the girls.

"You know I love you right, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked looking up at him.

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Hinata-chan. I love you too, Hanabi-chan" Naruto said kissing on the lips.

Hanabi kissed back.

"I love you too" Hanabi said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 1


End file.
